


Bagdad

by yunaslove



Series: Take Care Of You [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Deeper than it seems, Fluff and Angst, Gang Member!Johnny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia NCT, Minor Character Death, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Smut, Stripper!Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunaslove/pseuds/yunaslove
Summary: The thick air of the local almost made Johnny turn around and walk away. This place used to be well known by him, first because it was under his protection -the protection of his gang-, second because he used to be a regular client not so long ago.





	1. Introduction.

The thick air of the local almost made Johnny turn around and walk away. This place used to be well known by him, first because it was under his protection -the protection of his gang-, second because he used to be a regular client not so long ago. The smell was a mix of musk and sweat, but he could live with it.

He, of course, wasn't alone, he never was. Being one of the most important people in a gang never gives you the privilege of being by your own, eyes constantly on you, watching every step you take. It was tiring.

Jaehyun was right now with him, by his side, a big smile on his face. Johnny could only bring himself to think about how that smile was going to disappear as fast as Doyoung found out he have been on this place. The smell on his clothes and the cheap glitter on his body will give the other man the answers he needed, no needs for Jaehyun to talk. Then a full month of Jaehyun begging to be forgotten. At least Johnny will have something to be amused with for a while.

The last time the man was here for entertainment and not business purposes was almost a year ago, when he was still with his ex-wife. Their time together wasn't the best, and Johnny have always accepted part of the blame, not all, but at least half of it. It took him three months into their married life to realize she wasn't the one, yet he continued with his act for four years. Even bringing a new life to the world, thinking that was going to fix something that was broken from the start.

Back then he used to frequent this place -Bagdad- a lot. His life at home was sad, so was their sex life, his drive was pretty high, so this was the only way he could calm himself and not snap.

After his divorce things changed, not having to hide his "secret" -everyone, even his wife, were aware of what he was doing-. So instead of doing it in a brothel, he could do it on his own house instead.

But tonight was different.

He feels like watching people dance on poles while he throws money at them. He feels like going back home body full of cheap glitter. He feels dirty today, so he might act as dirty as he feels.

The table Jaehyun choose was just in front of the main pole on the scenario. And Johnny was glad it was like that, because he has like one hundred bucks on bills of five, and he wants to waste them all. He wants to be seduced by the dancers, as if he was the most important person on this local, because now looking around, he probably was.

Johnny remembers from old times that every dancer has around ten minutes to put on their show, maybe longer if they are good and have been around long enough. He can then try to seduce one of them, take them to the rooms upstairs, even maybe his own house -Johnny isn't a puritan and doesn't care who is on his bed as many people do-.

There are only forty bucks left on his pocket, and around eight empty glasses on the table when they announce a vaguely familiar name for him.

"Ten."

The song playing, Johnny doesn't know the song, he isn't a fan of modern music. Most of the songs he hears are from the previous century. But he can see -hear- that it is more upbeat than all the songs that have been played in the hour he have been here.

The dancer takes his time to come to the pole, that says that maybe he is going to be here for a time longer than the rest. He must be good then.

The boy is skinny and small, really small. And pretty, more than anything, he is one of the prettiest people Johnny have seen in his whole life. His body is full of purpurin, a gold one, that make him glow under the yellow lights that have been changed just for him. His body moves smoothly, only his feet touching the ground, and you can say how good he is at this because only that is enough for people to start giving money at him. No need for him to crawl to be rewarded for his services.

It's almost the middle of the first song when he touches the pole for the first time and he already has more money than most of the people that came before him, not from Johnny, though.

The man waits, he wants to be noticed, wants to be the only one whose the dancer's eyes are on.

But he has to wait till the second song for this to happen. The dancer is descending from the pole, crawling from the first time, to their table's direction. His eyes are first focused on Jaehyun, who smiles softly at him and gives him ten dollars. The dancer takes the bill with his mouth and graciously moves them to his underwear with one hand, not missing a beat to the song -this one is more sensual-.

He then turns around, collecting all the money the other tables give him personally. And almost at the end, when Johnny can sense the song is about to finish, the dancer comes to him.

His eyes are big and sparkly, Johnny would like to say he sees some curiosity on them, but honestly, is only greed, as if he could sense how much money the gang member has. Feeling satisfied with the thirty seconds of full attention he gets from the dancer, Johnny gives him a fifty dollars bill he wasn't planning on spend on something like this.

This seems to win the dancer's attention because through the other three songs the dancer performs he looks for his eyes every once in a while. Johnny rewards him with another fifty bucks bill before he leaves.

Not satisfied with the next performance the duo decide is better to go home. Doyoung must be ready to left Jaehyun bald from all the hair pulling, and not exactly in the way Jaehyun would like it to.

Johnny wishes his best friend good luck once they're out -he is going to need it- and have to part to their respective cars.

He goes home alone. Not that he minds. It wasn't on his plans, that's true. But with a much clear head Johnny decides is the best option, because tomorrow he is going to have Donghyuck over for the weekend, and he doesn't want his son to see him in any kind of compromising situation.

-

Ten really wonders if it is necessary for him to go work today, he got great tips yesterday, but Joy is sick, and they need someone to cover for her. He could always use the money to buy Hendery a new pair of shoes, the boy seems to be growing up a half a meter everyday, or that's how Ten sees it.

He knows he isn't the best parent out there, because he gives his child all that he wants and more, but he guesses that's less awful than not caring about your child, and oh, does Ten worries about Hendery.

With his mother not around, a story Ten would rather not think about, family an ocean away, Hendery is all he has, and all he needs, if he is being fully honest.

"Baby." Ten calls for his four years old son, who is playing on the ground. Once he got the full attention of the kid he takes him from the floor, not without some protests, but that's okay. "I have to go now, so I have to let you with Jungwoo." Ten tells the kid, who wraps his arms around his father.

"Okay." Ten hears him murmur on his neck.

"You have to be good, listen to Jungwoo and play attention to what he says, okay?" He always remembers the kid when he has to let him with his babysitter.

"I know." Hendery let's out, in a tired tone, because he probably is tired of listening his father repeat it everytime.

Ten takes everything he needs, the money and the bag with Hendery's clothes, some toys and other things he will need to survive till tomorrow morning.

Jungwoo is Hendery's babysitter, but also Ten's neighbor. Jungwoo is also a college student, always in need of some extra money. He happens to love kids, and kids love him, so he is more than glad to take care of Hendery for a few nights a week. Ten is glad he have found something as trustworthy as Jungwoo.

"Hey." Mingyu greats Ten as he opens the door.

"Mingyu!" Hendery screams once he sees one of his favourite people in the world, after his father, his grandparents, a few of his classmates, only one of his teachers and Jungwoo, of course.

"Hello, buddy." The much taller boy greets the kid. "Ready to have fun?"

"I would rather him to have a good rest, if we talking about priorities here." Ten answers to the question even if it was directed to him.

"Don't worry, Ten!" He hears Jungwoo scream from somewhere inside the house.

"Yes, Ten, don't worry. You know that Woo would never let Dery have less than ten hours sleep every day." Mingyu smiles at the kid and extends his arms to take him, Hendery couldn't be more happy as he almost jumps from his father arms.

"That's what I like to hear." Ten smiles and gets into the house as Mingyu does the same, walking into the kitchen's direction.

"Hi." Jungwoo greets him with a hug, he seems to be cooking dinner.

"I'm sorry about the sudden warning. I can always look for another babysitter. You might had plans with Mingyu." Ten comments.

"I didn't. I actually called Mingyu when I knew Dery was staying here. He was saying the other day that he missed him." Jungwoo confess, turning back to whatever he was doing on the stove. It smells like tomatoes, so maybe some kind of pasta.

Ten and Jungwoo don't have a big age gap, only three years, yet they live totally different lifes. Five years ago Ten used to be like him. He was studying psychology on college, same as Jungwoo is doing now. But then a slip happened, and that slip resulted on Hendery, and not that Ten has ever regret having Hendery, he could have perfectly put him on adoption, or let him move states with his mother -the adoption option was a way better idea than this-. But he wanted this kid.

Back then college wasn't exactly satisfying for Ten. He chose psychology because he thought that would be the best way to connect with people, and two years into the degree it was far from that. Ten didn't like it. At the beginning, after Hendery was born he started working as a dance teacher, because he have been dancing almost his whole life. But the income wasn't enough to take care of a child. There is when the "low life" as many like to call it came into view. And not only did Ten found economic security on it, but he found out something that he couldn't before: connections.

The fact of seeing people on their most vulnerable place made him understand more about humanity that nobody could ever through a text book. Not only that but people likes to talk, and not only that but they seek for advice or empathy. One time a girl came to him, paid to be on a room with him, just to ask him to touch her hair, she was nervous, the next day was her wedding day.

Ten liked to see the beauty on his job, and not only the artistic beauty.

"I have to go now or I will be late." He was walking out the kitchen, already saying his goodbyes to the other.

"Bye, papa." Hendery stood up from his place on the sofa, wrapping his little arms around his father.

"Bye, baby. Be good, eat all your food, listen to Woo and Mingyu." Ten remind him again.

"Yes." Hendery's voice is so cute Ten just want to wrap him in a blanket to protect him from everything.

"Good. I love you, baby." He let out before giving his son a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, papa."

Ten would give everything he had for his son.

-

"Dad!" Donghyuck screamed and Johnny was surprised, once again, that someone so small could have such potent lungs.

"What is it, buddy?" He asked, coming out from the kitchen, to found the kid on the couch, looking blankly at the black TV.

"I want TV." The kid said, moving the remote around on his little hands.

"First you have to eat." Johnny reminded him.

It was Sunday, and for once Wendy let Johnny stay with Donghyuck a whole week and not just a weekend. Mostly because she had to go somewhere out of town, not that she trusted the father of her son that much -nobody blamed her-.

Having Donghyuck with him a full week meant that Johnny was going to do the minimum at his job. Leaving almost every responsibility to Jaehyun, his second in command. He will have to make the runs through the clubs and places that were under their protection. There wasn't any big deal to make, so there was no problem with that. Johnny was sure his men could take care of everything, and not that he was fully gone, he was a call away from them.

Also, not that his father gave him that many responsibilities anyway.

Sunday come again and Wendy was on his door to take their kid with her. Johnny, with a heavy heart let him go. Taking care of a child was hard, no doubt of that, and not only that but he was a busy man, he couldn't spend all the time with his kid even if he wanted to.

Johnny and Wendy get to an agreement when they divorced: Johnny would have Donghyuck two weekends every month. Not enough for the man but he couldn't ask for more, he was aware of his capabilities and he have never wanted nothing but the well-being of his son. Wendy was good with kids, and she had time, with the financial help of her ex-husband she was going to make sure that her son was raised the best way.

-

"Want to do something when we finish?" Johnny asked Jaehyun, who was by him on the driver seat and Sicheng, that was on the back.

"Can't." Sicheng announced and Johnny knew better than to ask why, it was probably something related with Taeil. It was hard for him to believe that someone as young as Sicheng was so whipped but then again, it was Sicheng and Taeil who he was talking about, they were made for each other.

"Jae?" He turned to his best friend, whose eyes were fixed on the road.

"Can't. You know that Doyoung almost kills me last time. I can't afford having him mad at me again."

"Your dick can't afford it, you mean." Sicheng corrected him from his seat on the back. It was accompanied with a laugh that Johnny also joined.

"Fuck the two of you, honestly." Jaehyun grumble. "I want to see you two without sex for two weeks."

"I can. I ain't fucking horny all the damn day." Johnny reply.

"I can't handle two weeks without sex, but either can Taeil. So, shame on you." That put the final point to the discussion.

"So I am alone. Okay." The leader murmured to himself.

"We here." Jaehyun announced.

It was their last stop. Bagdad Brothel.

On Saturday nights it was their task to make sure that everything was okay, that everyone behaved properly. Their presence alone was enough to make people rethink the questionable choices they were about to made.

When everything seemed to be in place and they were making their way out, Johnny suddenly changed his mind. He didn't mind staying there alone, not that he was the only one and also, he was an adult, so this perfectly okay.

"You guys go back home. I'm staying for a while. See you tomorrow." The other two man didn't questioned their leader a little bit, continuing their walk. Probably dying to get home and be with their boyfriends. But not that Johnny had that option.

Years later Johnny would think it was faith, but right now it was just a casualty. Just when the man seated on the same table he did last time he was here with Jaehyun -Kun kindly reseated the group of friends that was occupying the said table- and his usual drink was on his hand -some nice whisky- the voice that announced the dancers spoke.

"Ten."

And Johnny felt something inside him did a flip. He remembered the dancer from the last time, because he was incredible good. Not only that but incredible pretty and sensual, and maybe that night Johnny released himself with the imagine of the dancer on his head, all low that was. That's the magic of Ten, he guessed.

This time, Ten did play attention to him as soon as he put a foot on the scenery, as if he have been waiting for Johnny to come back. Probably because not everyday you get one hundred bucks on tips from just one person, Johnny thought.

On Johnny's pockets there were only bills of fifty dollars, and he gave three of those to Ten. Once the dancer was done, Johnny stood up from his seat and went to the owner of the place.

"Can I talk to Ten?" He asked Kun, that was a good friend of him -they have been doing business together for almost five years-. The shorter man nodded and took him to the backstage.

Johnny, in full honesty, expected the place to be more dirty, but it was just dark. The smell of musk, though, was so overwhelming the man had a hard time walking for a moment.

"He must be here." Kun told him. Knocking the door to one of the rooms.

"What?" A voice with a high pitch call from the inside.

"Ten, someone wants to see you." Kun said and turned to Johnny with a smile.

"Wait!" They both heard.

The door was open by the pretty boy, that was much smaller than Johnny expected him to be when he saw him on the scenery. His face was now clean of makeup, but the clothes -or lack of- that he was wearing before was intact.

"Hello." Ten greeted Johnny with a smile and then turned to the owner of the place. "What's wrong?

"Johnny here wanted to meet you." Kun told and then turned back to the hallway, looking in the direction of the local. "I have to go back, if you need anything tell me." And like that he was gone.

"That bitch, leaving me alone just like that." Ten tried to murmur to himself, but Johnny could heard him. "Nice to meet you, Johnny." The smaller greeted him with a smile. His voice still high but sweet, oh so sweet.

"Nice to meet you, Ten?" Johnny said his name with some doubt.

"Yes." Ten said with a smile.

"I have been friends with Kun for five years or so." Johnny tried, maybe that would calm the other man a little.

It seems to work, because Ten removed himself a little from the frame, letting some space. "Want to come in? I still have to change my clothes."

And this wasn't exactly what Johnny was thinking about when he stood up from his table five minutes ago, but he wasn't going to complain. He still enter into the small room. Being surrounded by the strong smell of the perfume Ten probably used.

"I guess you are here because you want some kind of service?" And Johnny himself didn't knew why he was here, but he still nodded.

"Okay, then I will change my clothes and we can go whenever you want to go." There was a smile on Ten's face, and just as all the times he have seen him, greed was on his eyes.

Ten minutes later they were outside, and not even once had Johnny opened his mouth.

"I don't have my car with me." Was the first thing he said, and Ten seemed to doubt for a minute before sighing.

"We can take mine." The other started walking. "What hotel do you want to go?" He asked.

"My house." Was Johnny answer.

"You didn't call me just to be your chauffeur, didn't you?" There was some amusement on his voice this time.

"No."

-

The compound was almost an hour away from the brothel. The way there was filled with silence, an uncomfortable one.

"Hold up." Johnny told him once they were in front of the big doors that Ten guessed protected his neighboorhood.

"Jinyoung, open the door." Johnny commanded the boy that was standing next to it.

"Yes, sir." He answered, but Johnny didn't paid much attention to it, just getting into the car and signalling Ten where he could park. Next to the ones Johnny had in front of his house.

In comparison Ten's car was trash, and for a moment he got self-conscious. The cars parked in front of Johnny's house were all A line. In that moment all came to him, as if a wall full of bricks had fallen on his head. Johnny was rich, he had nice cars and let crazy tips, but it was all because he was probably part of some gang.

"You don't have to be scared." Johnny told him, already opening his side of the car, he have been sitting without moving, he could probably smell the fear on Ten. "I ain't gonna hurt you. Just don't say anybody what you see here." And that made him even more scared.

Johnny's house was just like his cars, big and shiny. Everything was either white or black. There was a lot of silver, some weird sculptures.

"Do you want something to eat?" The taller man asked. "It's pretty late and I don't know when do you start working but you must be hungry."

"Just thirsty. Can I have some water, please?" With that Johnny turned over his heels, kitchen's direction. Bringing back a glass of water to a still shocked and unmoving Ten.

"That's all you need?" The man asked, a little frown forming. Ten could just bring himself to nod. "Okay. Then let's go. My room is upstairs."

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was how undecorated it was, -same as the house- it was sad. Just the bed, the nightstands, a lamp and a frame, with what seems to be a kid, and the closet.

Ten stop in front of the bed, slowly turning around and waiting for Johnny to command him something. He didn't knew if the man was a dominant -which most of people from gangs were, talking from experience- or if he would rather for Ten to dominate -some powerful people liked be controlled sometimes, that made them light the weight on their shoulder-.

"Do you want something most comfortable to wear?" That's not what Ten was expecting.

"What for?" He asked, eyes not leaving the other as he was making his way to the closet.

"Listen, I don't wanna have sex with you." And Ten would have lie if he said he wasn't at least a slightly disappointed. "I just want for you to get on bed with me and maybe touch my hair or something." As if he was embarrassed, Johnny wasn't looking at the other, but the closet in front of him instead.

"I don't think you understand my line of work then, if that's what you ask for." Ten let out a low chuckle.

"I understand that your line of work is do whatever the client want you to do. Right?" Johnny turned around, looking at the other directly to the eyes.

"That's right." His gaze was intimidating, Ten felt so small. Not only because Johnny was way bigger than him physically, but the aura he carried. Ten have never been someone who sings small just because someone looks at him with some power on their eyes. But Johnny was having that effect on him. "Should we discuss prices?" Was all he could bring himself to say.

"I don't care about money. Just tell me when you leave how much you want and that would be okay." Johnny let out a big sigh. "So do you want a pair of pants yes or no?" His tone was tired, but not exactly of exhaustion.

"Can I sleep on my underwear?"

"Yes."

Ten get into bed first, just having to get rid of his jersey and his pants. Johnny instead was now putting into a pair of pajamas pants, his torso was exposed and Ten was bathing on it, some wounds could be seen in the slice of skin that wasn't painted by tattoos.

"Stop staring." Johnny warned in a low voice.

"Sorry." Ten murmured.

"You are going to get cold later, put this on." Johnny was now getting into bed, handing Ten a hoodie, which he took and put on without saying anything.

"You know is weird to pay someone just to touch your hair, right?" They were already both under the covers, Ten with a hand on Johnny's hair while the man was laying on his chest.

"I can have sex with whoever I want when I want to." Johnny's voice was calm, as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Cocky."

"I have a big dick." Ten couldn't help but snort. "You must know how fuckers some people are for it." He let out in between a yawn. "But they ain't fuckers for cuddles, so they just fuck and then leave or make me leave."

Ten noded in knowledge, even when Johnny couldn't see him.

"Can I ask a personal question?" He turned slightly, to not disturb the man over him to look at the photo of the kid on the nightstand -that looks slightly familiar to Johnny-, right next to the gun Johnny let there a few minutes earlier.

"If you knew better you wouldn't."

"What a shame I don't know better." Was his answer. "Who is the kid on the photo?"

"I told you not to ask." Johnny murmured on his chest.

"He looks like you. If he is your son I must say he is really cute. And I also happen to have a son." Ten said with a smile adorning his lips.

"What is his name?"

"Dery." Was heard on a murmur.

"Where is he now?"

"With the babysitter. Yours?" Avoiding questions means Ten have been on the right and the boy on the photo was indeed Johnny's son.

"With his mother."

"Do you see him often?"

"Not really."

"I am sorry." And he really was, because Ten couldn't even think about a day without his son. He did felt bad for the man.

"Do you have to go pick him up at what hour?" Johnny asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Then stay here the whole night."

"Okay."

-

"What's with that car?" Jaehyun asked one morning as he was entering Johnny's house.

"What car?" Johnny asked backwards.

"That car that parks here every once a week and lefts early in the morning."

"How do you know that?" Johnny insisted. Not that he was trying to hide anything, it's just that he wanted to know if they were being that obvious.

"You know, a new car in the compound isn't that hard to find. Much less when it is that old." The tone on his voice was amused. That made Johnny roll his eyes.

"So when did Doyoung discovered about the new car?" This bring a growl out of Jaehyun lips.

"Fuck you."

"A boy." He plainly said.

"You seeing someone?" Jaehyun seemed to be taken aback by the newfound information.

"I'm paying someone." Johnny clarify.

"A slut?" And Jaehyun was even more surprised than before.

"Don't call him that."

Jaehyun was now indeed taken aback by the defensive tone on Johnny's voice.

"God, Johnny. You aren't supposed to fall in love with them, you know?"

"Who said anything about being in love? Don't you have something to do? Why are you in my house anyways?"

"Why are you so defensive about the situation?"

"Shut up." Johnny said in a low voice, that made Jaehyun step back a little.

"Just so you know, your father have been asking about it."

Well, shit.

-

"Hello?" Ten answered the phone to an unknown number. He didn't want to and knew better than to. But Hendery have been playing with his phone right at that moment and he accepted the call. "Hello? Ten?" A voice slightly familiar called again.

"Yes, who asks?"

"Johnny." If Ten happened to be drinking something at that moment he would have probably choke on it.

"How do you have my number?"

"I asked Kun." That made Ten oh so mad. Since when it was okay to just give his number out like that? "He didn't want to, but I insisted, it's easy to scare him." The man at the other side of the phone let a dry laugh.

"What do you want?" Ten asked with a sharp tone.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay. I have been coming almost all week but I never see you, so I was worried." Oh.

"Oh." It took him a few seconds to recompound himself. "Yes, I am okay."

"Kun said that you still work here, but didn't tell me why you couldn't come this week. Is everything okay?" Ten looked at his son next to him on the couch and let a sight.

"Yes, just that my usual babysitter couldn't take care of my son for a few days and I stayed home with him." Silence dropped on the line, only cars from Johnny's side could be heard and Ten guessed he was currently standing on the streets.

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay, Johnny. Don't worry." Ten murmured, not wanting to bother the kid next to him, that was suddenly really into the animated movie he haven't been paying the minimum of attention not even two minutes ago.

"This is my personal number. If you need anything, and I mean anything, call me. Okay?"

"Okay."

-

"You don't take clients anymore?" Joy asked one day. She was helping Ten get ready from his turn, since she was already done for at least the next hour.

"I do. Why?" Ten meet her eyes on the mirror.

"I don't know. I just found it weird that most of the nights it's this Johnny boy." And Ten have never thought about it until now.

Before Johnny came to his life -almost two months ago- he had plenty of clients looking for more than a dance. But all those clients seemed to went away since the man started taking him to his house almost every night. The last time Ten wasn't with someone that wasn't Johnny was three weeks ago.

"I don't know." He murmured.

"I think he is driving away all your other clients."

"What?" And Joy seemed to be surprised that Ten haven't noticed -because, indeed, she was-.

"With him being here every night, and always sitting in the front table." She commented. "He looks like he wants to murder any guy that puts a dollar on you when you are dancing. Plus, I think that outside the club he must be threatening them too."

"That's not true."

"It is. The others also noticed." Joy was now sitting on the chair next to him. "I'm not saying it is bad to fall in love, and I am pretty sure he is really nice. But, please, be careful. You know he is the son of leader of the biggest gang on this state, right?"

Ten wanted to interrupt her, because he wasn't in love with Johnny. It's just that he paid well and until now he have stick to his words and haven't had sex with Ten, not even once.

Also, Johnny was the son of who? He didn't knew nothing about gangs, just that some members came to him and wanted to have their adventures with Ten in an all time low. Because being gay is the worst that could happen to you in the underworld.

"I ain't in love." He decided to said, after all.

"Okay, but if you plan on falling, have that in mind, okay?" And she seemed to know of what she was talking about.

"Is there any special reason why you are so interested in this?" Ten turned around, to look at her with a small smile on his face.

She seemed to be familiar with this kind of stories. And she, even when she was the same age as Ten, have been on this world for much longer than anyone should ever. From what he get to hear from others Joy have been a dancer since she was sixteen.

"That's a story for another time. Your turn will start in less than five minutes. Get ready."

That night Johnny didn't come, neither did him in any of the days of the next week. Is as if he was paying Ten back for that week he didn't work.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice talked on the other side of the line.

"Johnny?" Ten asked.

"No, he can't come to the phone right now. He is busy." And like that the call ended.

Ten would rather not feel that slightly punch on his chest. But he did feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> oom i got inspired by a barcroft tv video, (this one: https://youtu.be/4SIHU2D8yho) and somehow by the italiam tv series gomorrah.  
> this have been going around for so long -like half a year or so- that the whole plot changed around four times so it really doesnt have that much to see with the whole original thing i planned, but well! things happen!
> 
> hope you enjoyed it and next chap will be up soon! hopefully!♡


	2. Developing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some blood stuff going on here. But nothing major.

"Johnny." One of his father's men called as soon as he put a feet out of his car. Jaehyun doing the same from the other side.

The short silence after it was violent.

"Yes?"

His father barely wanted to talk with him, if Johnny heard something from the man that gave him his life it sure meant bad news. Jaehyun also knew this, that's why he took long fast steps until he was by Johnny's side.

"Your father wants to talk with you." The man in front of him was on his forties, all his father's men were. His father always says that all the youngers were stupid, so he didn't trust any of them. He barely trusted his own son.

They were younger but way smart if you asked him. Only if his father gave him other responsibilities than the protection of the clubs, that his surrogates clearly could do, and some shitty deals, the gang would probably have way more money and more territory.

His father was a cruel man, with old school ways of doing things. He couldn't be on the field that much because he have been on jail a few times, leading to the cops to know him and his antics.

Johnny wasn't a bad person, but he wanted his father death already so he could took over, lead his people to better things.

"When?"

"Now."

His father was, as always, on his big house at the end of the compound. Johnny went alone. Whatever his father wanted to tell him was between them.

"Son." The man was sitting on one of his big couches, a cup of whisky with ice on his hand. As if he was on some kind of gangster movie. Johnny didn't have time for that shit.

"Father." He greeted back, sitting on one of the chairs in front of his desk. This was a business talk, not family bonding time.

"How have you been?" The elder man probably noticed the unwelcoming aura of Johnny, because he stood up and went to seat on his desk instead. Whisky long forgotten on the tea table in front of the couches.

"Nice." His answer was short, because he knew his father could care less about his whereabouts.

"Okay, John, I tried to be nice with you, but if you want to be a piece of shit then I will be one too." _As if you have ever stopped being one._

"What do you want?" He have had a long day, the less he wanted right now was to discuss whatever shit his father wanted to talk about.

"The slut you are with. It has to stop." _Oh_. Johnny's face expression didn't change. It wasn't the first time his father wanted to put his demonic hands on his love life, but this time he wouldn't success.

"If that's what you wanted to talk about then the conversation will end here." Johnny said standing up.

"Don't be a child, John. You are almost thirty, sit the fuck down." He didn't, he didn't even need to leave to show some kind of rebellion against his father. Just but not listening to such a simple command it was enough for the elder to throw a tantrum.

It only took him a second to stand up, and he was suddenly next to Johnny, slapping his face, taking him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen, when I die I won't let my gang to some fucking faggot, did you heard me?" He let Johnny go. They were almost the same height, but Johnny was bigger than his father, stronger. He just didn't want to hit him, that wasn't his style. "Stop seeing that fucking slut or I will take care of it myself."

-

"You sure you want to do this?" Jaehyun asked him one more time. They were on one of Johnny's old cars, outside the cemetery, it was Sunday, so his father was there, paying a visit to his mother's grave.

"Yes." It's been almost a week since Johnny talked to his father, so he had enough time to think about this, with a clear head. Without Ten by his side, so he could think about it. The pros, the contras, everything.

The conclusion have been always the same.

He wasn't doing this just for Ten, or his son, they had nothing to do with this. He was doing this for himself, and all the young families on his gang. His father was old and selfish, he was moved by greed, not caring how many of their man died just so he could have more money. He was a stupid man. A stupid leader.

Now was the perfect moment to execute his plan. They were on a war with one of their enemies from the south, so whatever happened to his father they could blame it on them. That would also bring him more benefits, because their allies will be with them, ending said gang, meaning they would have more territory.

For Johnny it meant that he would be the leader of his gang, that he would command with more care, looking out for his people. And he could be with Ten, or with whoever he wanted to be, as a matter of fact, without they being threatened by his own father. A stupid old homophobic.

"Okay." Jaehyun said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck." He smiled at Johnny, who smiled back at him.

As expected his father was just getting out of their family crib. His men nowhere to be seen, not disturbing their leader on his more sacred time.

"Hello, father." He called.

"Hello, son. Came to see your mother?"

"Yes, it's been a long time since I visited her."

His mother, same as his father, wasn't the nicest woman on earth, more of the plans of the gang were her idea after all. She, just as his father, was moved by greed. No, she wasn't a good woman. But at least he took wellcare of Johnny when he was kid. Probably because she wanted a good future leader for the gang. She was the one that teached Johnny most of the things he knew about the underworld.

When she died five years ago Johnny admits he was a bit sad.

"She sure will be really happy to see you. I told her about how you have stopped seeing that slut." Johnny wanted to punch him on that moment, but didn't, that wasn't on the plans, and he wanted to stick to the plan. "I'm proud you took the right path." He was smiling, that sadistic smile of him. "Now you can meet a good woman you can rise my grandson with so he has a normal family and be a nice leader for the gang. I can arrange a few dates for you."

"I would rather you not to." Johnny said looking back at him with a calm smile. "That didn't went good last time."

"Oh yes, Wendy, right?" Johnny noded to let him know that indeed that was the mother of his grandson. "That bitch just wanted the money. At least she did one thing right and give you a son." The elder took a deep breathe, patting Johnny on the shoulder when he started to leave. "You did the right thing. I'm proud of you."

"Anything for the family." He said when he saw Jaehyun a few meters away from them. He gave his best friend a small nod, and a bullet came, hitting his father on one of his legs, making him fall forward. "Anything." Johnny repeated turning to look at him.

"What are you doing?!" His father screaming, craziness all over his eyes.

"Protecting the gang." Johnny was now pointing at him with his own gun. "You are the worst that could have happened to us."

He knew Jaehyun was somewhere behind him, making sure there wasn't any other men that worked for his father apart from the ones he had already take down.

Johnny didn't even want to say any more words to his father, so he just pulled the trigger, bullet going straight to his father's head.

-

Two days later a funeral was held, and the day after that Johnny hold a reunion with all the old men that were part of his father's council. Telling them all that they could go home. None of his services were longer needed. All the ones that opposed were murdered.

The new council was now formed by men Johnny knew he could trust, Jaehyun, Doyoung for the financial stuff, Yuta for the japanese division and Kun as a representative of all the people that were under their protection. Something his father didn't have, because he didn't care about their problems as long as they payed him.

This was a new era for their gang, and Johnny wanted to do things properly.

-

"Can I come?" A deep voice came from the door. Ten turned around on his chair to find the eyes of Johnny again.

Ten could notice a smile wanting to play on the man's mouth, but he looked like he didn't want to let it go yet.

"Of course." Ten answered, looking back at the mirror and finishing the removing of his makeup.

For what he knew Johnny had barely make it to the club, because he wasn't there when Ten did any of his three shows. It was close to three in the morning.

"How have you been?" The man stood behind him, trying to meet Ten's eyes though the mirror, but Ten didn't let him, focusing on his task.

"Good." The answer was short, because he didn't want to talk. Ten didn't want to let him know how much not seeing him all this time has affected him.

"Nice." Johnny looked at his shoes for a full minute, taking a deep breathe. The man seemed shy with the whole situation. It was weird to see him like this.

"I can't come with you tonight. I already have someone." Ten announced, wanting to break the tense air around them.

It did took Johnny out of his shook. As if he was in disbelief Ten could be with someone else.

"Who?" Was what he asked first.

"Sorry, can't talk about it." Yes, contract of privacy and all that.

"I was hoping you would come home with me."

"How would I know that when I haven't heard from you for a full month?" Ten, finally, look at him. A frown on his face. The was the last strike.

"I was busy."

"Yes, I heard that."

"From who?" Ten took a deep breath and turned around on his chair. The frown was now an arch on one of his brows.

"From people here, from Kun, everyone was saying something was going on with your gang but nobody knew what. I called you because I was worried. But someone I don't know answered and then hang me before I could ask." _Hope you fucked him good._ Ten would have like to add, but he was in not even to a close position to do something like that.

"Fuck, Doyoung." Johnny murmured under his breath. "I was dealing with something big. It was kind of..." The man took a deep breathe when he saw the unamused look on Ten's face. "...dangerous, and I couldn't exactly have my personal phone with me. So I let it with a friend." Johnny let some air into his lungs before continuing. "Look. I am sorry I left without warning you, but it was dangerous, something personal. But I'm here right now and I am tired. Can you please cancel your other plans and come with me?"

"I will see what I can do."

-

"What did you do?" Ten asked later night. Johnny was lying on his chest, as usual.

Ever since they get out of the club Johnny had avoided talking with Ten, even when the other have tried to start a few conversations with him.

Johnny haven't even told him what was that so dangerous he had to do. Everything between them was a secret.

"Don't worry about that." Was all he got as an answer.

"I do." The hand that was on Johnny's hair stopped, and that made the man look up at him.

"I just did something to protect my family." Johnny murmured.

And Ten nodded, continuing with his movement on Johnny's hair.

"To protect you." Johnny added after a while. "And Hendery."

And that made Ten shock. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? It was my son the one in danger, Johnny." Ten was now standing up, making Johnny get away from him.

"I'm sorry." The older said. "It have been a rough month, Ten. Please, let's sleep and I will tell you everything in the morning."

"No. What? No. Fuck you." He was now standing from the bed. "Fuck you." He said again, looking for his pants somewhere in the floor.

"Ten." Johnny said with his deep voice that meant warning, but Ten could give less fucks about it right now. "Ten, holy shit." He heard Johnny under his breath.

"You put my son in danger. Fuck you, Johnny."

"What?" Johnny screamed. "How do you even dare to think I would do that?" He was now next to Ten. In a fast move Johnny took him from his upper arm, moving him, making use of his bigger body and strength to do with Ten whatever he wanted to. "Look at me." He said when Ten didn't. "Look at me, Ten. Fuck." His voice was low, but it was more dangerous than when he screamed.

"You don't get to handle me whoever you want to, I'm not your fucking doll." But Ten voice was more dangerous and he knew that. Johnny left him go as fast as he got him. Ten not even having to shake his arm.

"I'm sorry." Johnny said in a small murmur, as if a whole realisation has come to him in a moment. "But please listen to me. It's not what you think."

"Tomorrow, or in a few days. Not now, because I can only think about in ripping your head off."

And he left, not daring to battle one more look at Johnny.

-

"Hello?" A kid said when his little arms opened the door. Johnny guessed this was Ten's son. He looked like him.

"Hi. Is your father home?" Johnny asked.

"Baby, you wait for me next time if you want to open the door." Suddenly, crunching down next to his son, there was Ten. "Hi." He said, before looking at Johnny, the smile on his face disappearing.

"Hi." Johnny said back.

"What do you want?" He sounded rough, but not with the anger he let Johnny with the last time they were together.

"Can I talk with you, please?"

"Did Kun give you my address? I'm going to sue him." He put Hendery on his arms, that was probably too big to be carried around like that, not even did Johnny do it with Donghyuck.

"Can we please talk? It's been a week." A week in which he let Ten all the time he wanted to contact him, but the younger didn't. And Johnny was patient, but to an extent, and this was his extent. He wanted for Ten to know what had happened, from there he could made any decision he wanted.

"Come in."

Ten house was small, from what he could seen there were only three rooms, the living room-kitchen, and two more doors, one, he guess, leaded to the bedroom, and the other to a bathroom. It was so different from Johnny's house, where he had many rooms he didn't use, not even enter in years.

"Papa." He heard the kid attempt of whisper to his father. "Who is he?"

"This is Johnny, baby. Johnny, this is my son Hendery." Ten said while letting the kid on the floor, that almost immediately hide himself behind his father's legs.

Johnny crouched down to talk with him. "Hi Hendery. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand for the child to take it. The kid did it, but not without some doubt. "I have a son almost your age, his name is Hyuck. Maybe you can play with him someday." Hendery slowly nodded at this before running away from a zone on the small living room full with toys.

"What you wanted to talk about?" Ten said moving to the kitchen, probably the most far away zone he could find from where his son was playing on.

"I wanted to apologize and explain you all that happened." Ten took a deep breath before nodding. "I should have warn you about what was going on, because it affected you and your family. Also, I'm sorry for the way I treated you the other night." Ten just nod at him again, looking at his child for a while, before looking back at Johnny.

"What was going on?"

"My father didn't liked that I was with you, he wanted for me to be with a woman. Even when we are nothing, and even when he already had a grandson. So he threatened to get rid of you if I didn't stop seeing you." Ten opened his eyes as he keep on hearing Johnny. "And I killed him. So now I am the leader of my gang." He added, not wanting to get into many details, they were not necessary.

"What?" Ten voice sounded uncontrolled. "Johnny, what?"

"My father was a shitty person, I didn't kill him only because of it, but because lots of other things you don't have to know about." Ten seemed so bewildered by this. Johnny forgot that he was not a part of any gang, so this must be a really crazy thing for him. For Johnny it was something that happened at least once a year to someone he knew. Killing family wasn't that weird on his world. "It was the best for my gang, for me and for you too."

"Johnny." Ten was looking at everywhere except him. "What the fuck?"

Johnny didn't knew what to do. He was always surrounded by people from his own family, that were accustomed to this kid of things.

At some point Ten sat down on one of the chairs on his kitchen. "You are fucking crazy. You are a maniac. Your family, you are all maniacs." _Oh._ "Get out of my house."

-

It wasn't until three months later that their paths crossed again. Ten knew that Johnny was around, or at least his gang was. He recognized his men. They came to the club every night. Even Kun himself was one of them now, officially.

Ten also noticed on the first weeks after Johnny came to his house that some suspicious cars were sometimes on his neighbourhood. But that could have also been his paranoia.

But that night Ten was working, his second turn barely had finished, when everyone inside the club heard gunshots. He was fast, so he went inside, screaming at all the other dancers to hide. He took Joy by the hand, dragging her inside his room, closing it the best they could, and hiding.

"What is going on?" She asked, shocked and out of breath.

"I don't know." He murmured to her.

Half an hour later someone was knocking at the door, trying to open it, but let it be once he saw he couldn't. Both of them took a deep breath, they were safe from now. Until, from a kick, someone took the door down.

"Ten?" And he knew that voice.

"Johnny?" He asked. Still scared, and he went to stand up from where he was hiding, but Joy took him by the arm, not letting him go.

"It's all safe now, Ten. You can come out." They heard as he went away, saying something to someone that must be by the door about how there were people that were under their protection there.

It took them other ten minutes to went out. Joy hugged him before they both stand up. There was someone by the door, and they approached carefully.

"Please, left from the back door of the club." The boy said once they were by his side.

There was blood on the halls and Ten prayed that it wasn't from any of the dancers. They didn't hear any gun shoot after they went into the room, but it must have been because of the mufflers.

Joy was holding his hand so strong it was cutting his circulation. But he was shaking too, he could understand.

He was glad to see all the dancer were out. Joy run to hug one of her best friends, and Ten stood there, looking around. Thanking God that everyone that worked with him was safe.

Ten locked eyes with Kun of a moment, and the owner of the place offered him one of his sweet smiles. He then look at Johnny, who seemed so relieved to see that he was okay, at least physically, that Ten had to let his eyes locked with his. Only going back to reality when a body crushed him. It was Yerim, crying on his shoulder. Joy came behind, tears also in her eyes and hugged them both.

-

It took the club a week to open again. The aura down, even when nobody had died, some people stopped working with them. Money moved people, but fear could do wonders against it.

After that he started to see Johnny more often, because he started doing the rounds on the club again. From what he heard from someone he had started doing street work again, his presence was more intimidating that any of his men.

That meant that Ten get to see Johnny once a week, if he happened to work the same day Johnny had his rounds.

After two months Johnny sat on the same table he used to when he became a usual customer all those months ago. He gave Ten one hundred dollars on tips for a few nights. But not once he went to see Ten on his room as he used to.

That made Ten question lots of things. What was Johnny into? Did he thought that Ten need his money to survive? Because he didn't. He was one of the dancer that made most money on this club. He lived a good relaxed life with his son. The least he need was Johnny's pity.

"Ten." He turned around fast when he heard Kun voice by his door. He had let it open, he knew he would have to stand up to open Joy at some point.

But this wasn't Joy, no. This was Kun standing on his door with Johnny behind him, looking at somewhere far on the hall. "Yes?" He knew he had some kind of wild eyes right now. And Kun was looking at him with some concern on his eyes.

"Johnny-" Kun started, looking back at his friend, that was still not looking at Ten, but at least was looking at Kun now, as if he was his father. "He wanted to talk with you. But I told him I should ask you first if you wanted to talk with him. Do you want to?" Kun still had that look on his eyes, but now it was somewhat mixed with boredom. Why? Well, that Ten didn't knew.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. "But let the door open." He warned, looking back to the mirror to finish cleaning his face.

Ten didn't knew when did Johnny get to the club, because he wasn't there when Ten did his shows. Not that he cared, though.

"What do you want?" Ten asked, trying to meet Johnny eyes on the mirror, but it was hard, because the leader was looking everywhere but him.

"Just wanted to check how you were doing."

"I'm a full piece so you can guess that nice." He had his defenses high, and that meant he was full of sarcasm and sassiness, it was his copying mechanism.

He had to remind himself that Johnny had never done anything to hurt him. He even protected him and Hendery with those crazy shits he did, but he did protected them from his crazy world, with his own crazy ways.

Maybe Ten should thank him for that.

When his eyes met Johnny on the mirror for the first time he see it. Johnny looked so different from himself. It was something Ten noticed this last weeks. He was not only skinnier, but tired. Did he had trouble sleeping? He probably did. He didn't look like he had nobody else to touch his hair for him to fall asleep. Ten took some pity on him.

If he was being honest to himself, he cared about Johnny. Ten didn't want the leader looking like he wasn't himself. It must have been all the pressure that came with being the leader of this gang. Ten had met some important men while working and they all had the same look Johnny had on his face right now.

He didn't like that.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you. I'm glad to know you are okay." And he was turning around, and that felt on Ten as if a really big wave crashed him against the hard sand.

"How are you?" He bluntly asked, turning around to look directly at Johnny and not through the mirror.

Johnny stopped in the middle of the room, his shoulder seemed much smaller, and he wasn't even looking down. This was just a shade of what Johnny used to be. "I'm nice."

 _Lie._ Ten would have like to say at the instant. He stood up, walking around Johnny to look at him in the eyes, it took him some time because the other man keep on wanting to escape from it, but he made it. "Lie." He said.

Johnny let a big pant, his head hanging down, so low it ended on Ten' shoulder. "I know it's too much to ask with all the shit I have put you through." He let some more air get out of his lungs. "But can you come with me. Just this night. I won't ask for more. Just tonight. I won't even come to see you dance anymore."

Ten didn't have to think much about it. It wasn't like they had anything going on, they never did, actually. "Okay. Wait a bit so I change my clothes. Okay?"

Johnny removed himself from Ten and nodded.

-

After all those months not coming here -almost a year-, Johnny's house had changed a lot. Before there was barely nothing there, but now it was full of boxes with papers everywhere. He guessed it was all his gang's papers. Now that he was the leader he must have them all.

It was summer, and it was really hot outside, but Johnny's was like a freezer. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"I concentrate better when it's cold." Johnny said nonchalantly, already heading upstairs.

"Well, it seems like what you need right now is to sleep, so where is the thermostat?" He asked, still by the door.

Johnny turned around. He looked even more tired than before, but there was something curious on his eyes. "There." He said signalling next to the door.

With a few more grades, Ten undressed himself to his boxers and then put on one of Johnny's t-shirts as he used to when this was a regular thing. He warned Jungwoo that he might went back a little late tomorrow.

Johnny was half over him, head on his chest, as if time had stopped a few nights before the whole disaster.

"I have missed this." He heard Johnny mumble on his shoulder. And a voice inside Ten told him that he too. But he have never been one to listen to that stupid voice, so he didn't.

"Is it hard?" He asked instead.

"What?" Johnny asked back.

"Being the leader."

"Yes."

"Then get some sleep."

-

Johnny's alarm started ringing around 6 in the morning. It was the first time that he saw Johnny waking up by an alarm. When he used to come here the older woke up by himself around 9, never this early.

"What's wrong?" Ten asked when he felt Johnny getting out of bed.

"I have to work." He said. "Went back to sleep. I will be back in three hours and I will wake you up."

"What?" Ten said sitting up. "No. Where are you going this early? Come back to bed." They get to Johnny's house around three last night. That meant Johnny was going to work with only three hours of sleep. No, there was no way he would let that happen. Why was Johnny so late in the club if he had to work this early in the morning?

"I can't do that. I have to check if everything is ready."

"Can't you make someone else do that for you? You have slept three hours Johnny, and you seem even more tired than last night. Come back to bed." Ten insisted.

He was already putting his pants on, but Ten wasn't one to seat down easily.

"If I don't do it then everything can go wrong. Look at what happened at the club." Johnny was looking at Ten with a sad smile and that's when he understood.

Of course Johnny could make somebody else check whatever this was. He didn't knew how big his gang was but from what he could hear it was the biggest on this state so of course they had lots of members. Anyone could check it. But Johnny wanted to because he was blaming himself for what happened in the club, because he stopped doing the protection rounds. He thought it was his fault. But Ten knew that it would have happened no matter what. Johnny's men were almost as intimidating as himself. Even more after Johnny became the leader.

So he get out of bed, walking to where Johnny was. "Can you look at me?" He asked softly. Johnny looked like a lost puppy. The bags under his eyes only reinforced the sad and pitiful look on his eyes. "Just for today, because I'm here. Please, call someone else, make them take care of it and come back to bed with me. Please."

It took him a few seconds -that felt like minutes for Ten- to nod. He get out of the jeans he was putting on and went to take his phone, that was on the nightstand next to his gun. "I will make a call. I will be back in a minute."

"Okay." Ten gifted him with a smile before climbing up to bed again. Glad he could do something for him.

"Jaehyun-" He heard before Johnny closed the door of his bedroom, preferring to talk in the hall, probably not wanting for Ten to heard, not that he wanted to.

A few minutes after he came back, and without a word he get into bed with Ten. "I have until midday." He said, and Ten smiled at this. "If you have to leave wake me up, not that I can sleep without you anyway." And with that Ten was completely covered by dirt on the concrete. The sadness he felt was so big he felt like crying.

Remorseful.

"I will be here when you wake up." He reassured Johnny.

-

Next time they met it was because Ten called him. He called Johnny on his free day. But the number didn't seem to work anymore. So he called Kun instead, who told him he couldn't do that. At that, Ten remind him how he give Johnny his number without his consent, same with his address, so he give up and gave Ten what he wanted.

"Yes?" Johnny carefully said.

"It's Ten." He said before the other could hang out.

"Oh." He heard some shuffle on the other side. "Wait." And suddenly he couldn't hear nothing, but Johnny didn't hang out, so he guess he put the call on mute or something like that.

A minute passed before he could hear something again. "Sorry about that." Johnny said, and he seemed to be in some kind of rush.

"You okay?" Ten asked, finding the whole situation strange.

"Yes." Johnny said fast. "What's wrong?" He then asked. And Ten heard the loud noise of a door closing behind him.

"Where are you?" He asked back. Was Johnny running?

"A friend's house." The door of a car.

"Where are you going?" Ten asked again.

"Your house." Johnny said as if it was the most natural thing on the world. Some more shuffle.

"Why?"

"There is something wrong. Why would you call me if not?" He was talking from the speaker option now. The car moving.

"Johnny, there is nothing wrong. I just wanted to check if you were okay."

"Oh." He sounded disillusioned. "Oh, well. I'm okay."

"How have you been sleeping?" Ten have been worried the whole week about it.

"Nice."

"Lie."

"Well, yeah."

"Johnny." He stopped, because he had to prepare himself for what he was about to say. He had to prepare his heart more than nothing. "Johnny, you can call me whenever you can't sleep."

Silence on the other side.

"Where are you going?" Ten asked again. The car was still moving.

"I don't know."

It was around nine. Hendery should go to sleep in less than an hour.

"Well, keep driving to my house then, okay?"

-

"Hi." Johnny said when Ten open the door for him.

"Hendery is sleeping." He warned the man, who nodded and he take his shoes off.

Johnny looked as tired as he did last time Ten saw him. But he was slightly happier. And Ten hopped it was because of him. His heart would be so happy if it was because of him.

"Did you had dinner already?" Johnny just deny with his head, looking at Ten with those lost puppy eyes still. "Okay. There is something left from what we ate. Do you want it?"

"Yes." So Johnny ate in silence as Ten watched him.

Ten would have been weird out if someone did that for him, but Johnny didn't seem that affected by it. He must have been eating almost nothing, because he was really slim, muscles showing for the lack of fat and not because he was fit. From what Ten could remember Johnny used to be really strong, this what kind of sad to see.

"Thank you. It was really good." A soft smile on his lips.

"You are welcome." Ten said as he took the dish to put it in the sink. "Are you tired?" He was now next to Johnny.

"No." God, he wanted to hug him so bad.

"Lie." He did it. He did hug Johnny. Letting his arms around his shoulders as his face found his place on the other's neck. It was comforting.

"I am." Johnny said after a while, rounding Ten with his arms too. Getting them impossible closer.

"Want to sleep here?" Ten get out of his neck to look at him in the eyes. "I only have one bed, but Hendery doesn't take that much space and he doesn't move around that much." He said with a smile.

"Okay."

They woke up next morning because of Hendery's screams.

"Hey, baby, it's okay." Ten said to his crying kid. He should have seen this coming. Of course Hendery would find it weird to wake up with some random dude on their bed. "Baby, listen to papa, okay? This is papa's friend. You meet him a while ago, remember?" After he felt his child nodding on his neck he looked back at Johnny, who had shame write all over his face.

"Hi, Hendery." He said after the cries of the kid settle down. "Nice to meet you again." That made Hendery get his face out of Ten's shoulder where he was crying.

"Hi." Hendery said in a small voice, looking at Johnny for a moment before hiding again. "Hungry." He announced, clenching his father's t-shirt. Both men left an easy laugh at this.

From that moment Johnny started spending more time at Ten's house than at his own probably. Sleeping there most of the nights. Only when he had his son over or when he had to wake up especially early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thanks for reading!
> 
> there is still some issues open on this, all will be treated on the next and final chapter!
> 
> pd: i might turn this into a whole serie btw


	3. Outcome.

"Who is that man that is always here?" Jungwoo asked him once when they were drinking some coffee at Ten's house one morning.

"A friend." Ten said, not wanting to make it seem as important as it probably was.

"He sleeps here?" But Jungwoo keep asking, and he supposed he would have to answer.

"Yes."

"And he is just a friend?"

"Yes."

"You sure?" Ten knew Jungwoo will not let him live until he had all the details, so he guessed it would be better to just say it.

"No." It also did felt nice to talk about Johnny with someone who wasn't Joy, that was still so exceptical about him. She already had her time to tell Ten her story, and it was as horrible as he guessed it would be. He really feel sorry for her. She was way too young back then and it's still way too young for all the trauma and hardships she had lived.

"Who is him?" Jungwoo eyes were sparkling, as if he was the happiest man on earth.

"Why are you so interested?" Ten was looking at him, wanting to look as if he was concerned about Jungwoo. But the other just moved his hand around.

"Because in all the years I have known you this is the first person you have something weird going on with. At some point I even thought you were straight." He said laughing.

"Me?" Ten said wilded out.

"You have a son, with a woman, Ten." Jungwoo said slowly, obviously making fun of Ten.

"That was a big mistake." He said pointing at Jungwoo. "Not Hendery." Ten added fast. "The whole thing."

Jungwoo was looking at him with that sweet and caring smile he had. "I know."

"But his name is Johnny. And he was a customer of mine, or is. I don't know." Truth is Johnny was not paying him anymore. Not that he wanted either. He was good just by knowing that Johnny was being taken care of.

"And now he just comes here to sleep?" Jungwoo seemed too weirded out by it, and Ten was confused at first about why. But then he remembered what he did work as, and all came down to him.

"It have always been about sleeping, just sleeping. We have never had sex." He dropped it, because he didn't want Jungwoo making a big deal out of it. Even when he knew he would.

"Pause." There we go. "He paid for you to sleep with him in like, just sleep?"

"Yes."

"Is he rich?"

"Kinda."

"Oh my God, Ten?"

-

"Ten." Johnny said over the phone.

"Yes?" It was early in the morning, Hendery was still sleeping. It was weird Johnny was calling him at this hour.

"You at home?" Johnny seemed to be in a rush. Someone close to him was talking fast, way too fast. Ten couldn't figure out what they were saying. They didn't sound mad. Annoyed, yes.

"Yes." He was moving to his bedroom, where Hendery was still sleeping. Something was wrong.

"Okay. You gotta get out of there. Your building has a back door right? A car will be waiting for you there." Now there was someone charging a gun next to him, Ten recognized that sound. That was his clue to know this was something serious. Bigger than him. "Ten, did you heard me?"

"Yes. I will be down in five." He said while trying to wake Hendery up, but then deciding against it, it will be better if he was asleep.Â 

"Okay. I will meet with you later." And he hang out. Without letting Ten ask more questions. Not only he had a lot but he could use a little bit more of information.

Instead of complaining Ten put his phone on his back pocket. Taking Hendery and the blanket he was in on his arms. He then took his keys. Put on his shoes and went out.

Knocking on Jungwoo's door, it took him a few minutes to open. "Ten? What?" He asked, sleepy confused.

"Put your shoes on. We have to go."

"What?" Jungwoo seemed even more confused now.

"Jungwoo, we don't have time. Fast. Get your phone and your keys." He reminded the other boy, that was now more awake after Ten rushed words.

With them getting out of the back door, a black car parked in front of it. Ten look at the driver with some worry. He didn't knew who he should be waiting for. So he called Johnny after getting back into the building just in case.

"You okay?" Johnny asked fast.

"What car should we wait for?" He asked almost as fast.

"Black one, Jeep. Ask for Sicheng." And he hung up.

Ten let Jungwoo carry Hendery who was now waking up from all the movement around him and went out, moving to the car that wasn't even a meter away from them. It was a black Jeep. The boy on the driver seat rolled down the windows.

"Sicheng?" Ten asked, and he nodded.

A minute later they were all on their way. Where? Ten didn't knew. Jungwoo on the copilot side, shaking while talking with Mingyu over the phone.

Ten convinced this Sicheng guy to drop Jungwoo on his boyfriend's house. Ten promised he will call him as soon as they get wherever they were going. Jungwoo, now more relaxed nodded and hugged him and Hendery before leaving.

"I will take you to my house." The Sicheng boy announced and Ten meet his eyes over the car's mirror.

"What is going on?" He asked, hugging Hendery close to him. The child seemed restless by the whole situation, probably sensing the nerves waving out of his father.

Sicheng spared a look at the kid before looking at Ten again, then to the road in front of him. "We are having some disagreements with some people. Johnny is taking care of it. But he was scared they had followed you to your house, not that he had any proof of it. We just wanted to make sure everyone was safe."

Ten nodded and look back to Hendery, who was hiding on his chest.

Sicheng house wasn't on Johnny's compound. Not even close to it. It was way out of the city, on the countryside. It was weird, he didn't knew gang members were into gardening, but this one was. There were beautiful flowers all around the house.

"Welcome." Sicheng said as he opened the door for Ten to get out the car. He let Hendery on the floor. Glad he remembered to take some shoes for his child, even when it was just the slippers he used at home. Something was better than nothing.

Another man was at the door, he got out once he heard the car outside. Immediately embracing Sicheng first before turning around with a smile on his face all for Ten and Hendery. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hello." Ten said, hand on Hendery's, who didn't want to let his father go for even one second.

Taeil was good with kids, because Hendery fell in love with him in less than a minute. Sicheng seemed marveled by the interaction. It didn't took Ten much to realize that they were together.

After making sure than Hendery was not going to cry if he left, Ten called Jungwoo, it took him almost half an hour to explain him everything and to reassure him that yes, he and Hendery were okay, and that Jungwoo was okay too, even when that didn't seem to bother him that much as long that he knew his friend was okay. They said goodbye, and Ten promised to call him again when he knew something more about the whole situation.

It wasn't until almost 10 in the night that Johnny came. There was also more cars and more people, around ten of them. Ten knew some of them because they did the rounds on the club, but he have never talked with any of them.

As soon as Johnny saw Ten he hugged him. "I'm sorry." He said to his hair.

"It's okay." Ten mumbled into his jersey.

"Is Hendery okay?" He asked, looking around until he spotted the kid, that spotted him at the same time from where he was playing with Taeil's and Sicheng's dog. And with his little legs he runned to Johnny, who crunched down to hug him. "Hey, buddy." He said after letting a kiss on the kids' cheek. "How are you?"

"Okay!" Hendery screamed, excited. He looked at all the men there. All of them were looking at him. Feeling shy, he hidded into Johnny's chest. He liked meeting new people, but maybe this guys were too intimidating for him. Just like when he meet Johnny for the first time.

"They nice people, buddy. Why don't you play with them?" Johnny asked to the child.

It only took Hendery a few introductions to went back to his usual happy-go-lucky self. Playing with all the men, even when he was probably tired, it was way past his bedtime.

"I'm sorry I put you into this, Ten." Johnny started. "I should have known better than going to your house. I wasn't thinking."

"Hendery is okay, and I'm okay, so it's all nice." Ten didn't want Johnny feeling like he was the one guilty, because after all he was the one who insisted in going to his house instead of Johnny's.

"I put you on danger still. I'm really sorry." They were on a recuted zone of the house. Johnny felt like this was a conversation they should hold in private.

"Did you check if they went to my house?" Ten asked.

"Yes, and I don't think they did. At least nobody there saw anything."

"Then why are you worrying?" Ten asked, putting his hand on Johnny's cheek, who closed his eyes.

"I lost you once like this. I don't want to lose you again. Please. I'm really sorry."

Ten wanted to cry. There was a pressure so strong on his chest right now he felt like hiding and crying. They never talked about that. It was a silent conversation for them. A big big elephant on a really small room.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ten reassured him. "I promise. Not because of this. You did nothing wrong. You were worried about my family and warned me and took me to a safe place. As long as you don't hide things from me I'm not going anywhere, Johnny."

He was then crushed into a hug. Johnny's tears on his head, he could feel them. Ten sometimes forgot how stressed he was. And he didn't want to ask what happened today, but he could sense it wasn't something good. He probably even lost some of his friends today, Ten knew how important the people on his gang were for him. They were his family.

"Wanna go home?" Ten asked. "And sleep?"

"Yours?" Johnny asked, then denied to his own question. "To mine, is safer."

"Okay." Ten said with a smile.

Hendery was on Taeil's arms in the couch when they came back. Almost passed out, even when his eyes were fighting to stay open.

All the cars left at the same time, all going to the compound, letting Sicheng and Taeil on the tranquility of their house.

"They cute." Ten commented once they were alone on Johnny's car. Hendery sleeping on the back.

"Yeah." Johnny said with a sweet smile. "They have been together since forever. They are soulmates."

"Why do they live so apart from everything?" Ten was curious. It was really weird for him they decided to live so far away from their family.

"Taeil is sick, he needs fresh air. His lungs aren't in a good condition. So they live as far from the civilization as they can."

"Oh." Ten said, suddenly so sad, because Taeil was so sweet, he did not deserve that.

"He is not terminal sick, just that fresh air is better for him." He was partially glad to hear that. Ten really wished he and Sicheng the best in life.

-

Johnny decided it would be the best for Hendery to sleep on Donghyuck's bed, so he could have a full rest. Ten and Johnny would be up before him anyways, so he wouldn't be alone when he wake up.

"Can I ask you questions about today?" Ten asked after a while. He knew Johnny wasn't asleep, because his chest was moving fast against Ten's.

"Okay." His voice was small, and Ten wondered if it really was a good idea. But now there was no way to backup.

"Why did this all happened?"

"When I killed my father-" Johnny started and Ten gripped him stronger against himself. "-we already were in war with them. So when I killed him, people automatically thought it was them. Only my most close friends know it was me." And Ten took a deep breathe. He didn't want to judge Johnny, from what he knew his father was an awful person and everyone on the gang seemed to love and respect Johnny. Ten was sure he was a great leader, but he still had some conflicted feelings about his ways of getting there.

"This was their revenge." Johnny continued. "They have been quiet for too long, so I knew something was coming. We still lose some men today." Ten could clearly see how hurt he was about this on his voice. After a few minutes tears wet his t-shirt again.

"Did you won? Is your people safe now?" Ten asked him.

"Yes. I think so. I hope so."

"Then they died for something." Ten murmured on his hair. "You did well Johnny."

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Ten hugged Johnny even closer, even when that was impossible. "You are a good leader. I can see how your men look at you with respect, not fear. You are doing good."

It took Johnny a few minutes to talk again.

"You are part of my family too. If they do something to you-" He didn't even get to finish that sentence. "Live with me."

Johnny was looking up at Ten, who was so taken back by the question that didn't knew what to say.

"Here I can protect you. You will be always with me, on my territory, they can do nothing to you or Hendery here. They will not come here. It's a sacred rule."

"But they are death." Ten remind him.

"Not all of them, also the others. I have a lot of enemies, Ten." Johnny was sitting up. "I'm being selfish here. I could let you go and you wouldn't have any of this problems, but I don't want to. So stay here, with me. This will be yours and Hendery's house. There is lot of room. For both of you."

"Johnny, I don't know." He was still so taken aback by the sudden proposition, his head suddenly so light.

"There are many other kids here, Hendery can play with them, someone will take care of him while you work. Or you can stop working. I will give you all you want. Just so I know you are safe."

"I like my job."

"Then I will take care of Hendery while you work."

Ten let out a laugh. "I can't just stay here for free, Johnny."

"It's not free." He said, now fully sitting on bed, Ten following. "I'm paying you to touch my hair right?"

"The last time you paid me was like a month ago." Ten interrupted him. That made Johnny close his mouth. Ten looking at him with a playful smile on his face.

"Really?" He asked, so genuinely shocked. "Why didn't you said anything?" Now he even sounded disappointed with himself. Not as much as earlier that night but still disappointed.Â 

"Because I don't mind."

"You need the money, you should have asked." Now he seemed to be mad at Ten for not asking him for money. Wild.

"I'm not poor, Johnny." Ten remind him with a even louder laugh.

"But money is always welcome." And Johnny was now out of bed, searching for his pants that were somewhere on the floor. "How much do you need?" He was looking into his wallet.

"I need nothing, Johnny. Come back." He really didn't, he have been doing okay. He was winning enough money on the club without having to do any extra job. Also, he had some saved, just in case.

Ten patted the bed right next to him. He, just as Johnny have found a strong comfort on the other man. Money was secondary.

"So will you live with me?" Johnny had his face so close to Ten's now. And he look so handsome even in the dark of his room.

"Okay." Was all Ten could bring himself to say.

"Just pay me by touching my hair and maybe cooking something from time to time." He said playfully.

The look he shoot to Ten's lips was fast, but not fast enough for Ten to not catch it.

"I want to kiss you." Ten blurted out. And as that was his signal Johnny was all over him.

Johnny was a good kisser. He had nice lips, and liked it slow.

Their tongues brushing next to each other. Ten mildly savouring the whisky Johnny had on Taeil's house earlier that night.

For the first time Johnny dared to touch Ten further than his clothes. He instantly felt the cold hands of Johnny on his waist. A shiver passed down his back, but he loved it. Ten was always hot, he knew that. Johnny's temperature was a nice contrast to his.

"I really want to fuck you right now." Johnny said when their lips were far enough for him to be able to speak.

"Yes." Ten nodded at him, a mischievous smile on his probably really swollen and pink lips.

"How do you like it?" Johnny asked him, now focusing on his neck.

"How do you like it?" He asked back. "I'm used to please." Ten let out on his most seductive voice. The tip was on making it airy.

"Fuck. You can't say shit like that." Johnny growl, looking up at him, eyes now black, clouded by lust.

"Use me." Ten whispered. He loved the effect he was having on Johnny just by saying that, he could felt the heat coming from Johnny now, right by his thigh. But he wanted a reaction out of the leader, so he moved his leg up, making it meet Johnny's crotch. Nothing.

"Clothes off." Johnny commanded, retrieving himself from Ten to do the same thing.

Ten have only seen Johnny without his t-shirt once or twice. He knew he had lots of wounds and tattoos. But he never get to see them properly, not now, for sure, because it was dark. He could only catch a glimpse of them on the shadows. The only light on the room was the one coming from the window. Until Johnny turned one of the lamps on the nightstand on.

Johnny murmured ' _ fuck' _ under his breath, over and over again. His hands were all over Ten, caressing with care every part of his body. "You look so fucking good."

"Ditto." Ten extended his arms to Johnny, touching his firm chest, same as his abs, and arms, everything seem so beautiful on his eyes, knowing that every scar meant a story. He was going to ask Johnny about that some day. Same with the tattoos. Right now he would rather to focus on how Johnny was back to his previous shape, stronger. Ten was happy, because he knew that was his work somehow -and also because he had always liked his men buff-.

He dragged his nails -glad that he had decided to let them grown over the past weeks- all over Johnny's back. Wanting to let some mark there, only for their eyes. Johnny didn't seem to be the type that liked showing of his lovers mark. Until he said something else, Ten was going to respect that.

Johnny's response was to attack his neck. Letting wet dark marks on him. Seems he didn't care letting his mark on the other. Possessive it seems.

The kisses soon went south, also letting a trade on Ten's abs that he didn't know how he was going to cover tomorrow when he had to work, but that was a problem for future him. Present him was enjoying the leader' suminustrations too much to care.

"Fuck." He let out when Johnny kissed his member, but he didn't stop there, instead going even downer, where Ten's rim was. Johnny let a kiss there before introducing his tongue without warning. He tried his best not scream, not wanting to wake his son and having him interrupting them. "Fuck." He said into his hand when Johnny's tongue started moving inside him. "Fuck."

"You're so hot." Johnny murmured onto one of Ten's thighs that had him caged, holding him where the younger wanted him to be. "So fucking hot." And with that he let one of his finger into Ten, without a warning again, he added another. Scissoring them not longer after that, trying to find what he was looking for, and once he found it he couldn't help but smile at the whimper Ten tried to suppress on his hand once again.

"Johnny." Ten let out in a breath.

"What is it?" Johnny asked, trying to sound not impressed at all, he was teasing Ten. And Ten liked, maybe too much. It wasn't a good thing for him given his position.

"Johnny." He repeated.

"What is it that you want?" The older started suministrating him kisses on both of his tights. "Uhm? Tell me what you want, maybe I can help you."

"Fuck me." Ten was red all over. He was enjoying this way too much, he didn't like begging, but his dick seemed to like it when he did.

"It wasn't that hard, right?" Johnny smiled at him. Using the hand that wasn't into Ten to separate his legs from him, so he could move up.

"Fuck off." Was all Ten said, making Johnny laugh slightly. "Can you fuck me already?" Ten got himself away from the older.

"Desperate I see." Johnny chuckled, before letting one last kiss on Ten's mouth and separate himself to look for something on his night stand.

"Can you fuck me already? I'm clean, you don't need a condom." Ten urged, trying to get the older back to him.

"Without lube?" Johnny murmured and seated back between Ten's legs. "Come up." He said handing a hand to the younger, who took it and positioned himself on Johnny's lap, their members touching. "Spit." Johnny commanded, his hand out under Ten's mouth, who formed the most saliva he could before messily let his drop on Johnny's hand. The elder could only look at him with loving yet lustful eyes.

"You are so dirty." Johnny said, before cleaning the mess Ten all over his shin with his tongue.

He knew this was going to hurt. Ten should have said yes to lube, because looking at Johnny's cock while he was lubricating it with his spit he knew it would be too much. He remembered how Johnny told him the first day they meet that he had a big dick, and he wasn't lying.

"Up, baby." Johnny said once he was done, letting his hands over Ten's hips.

"I will need some lube." Johnny looked back at him, eyes big. "Do you really think I can take all that without lube? Who do you think I am?"

Johnny let an exasperated sound after this, but Ten knew he wasn't mad. There was a smile on his face. Probably enjoying the praise.

"I asked if you wanted lube, and you told me not." Johnny already had the lube on his hand, opening it and putting some on his hand.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to see you properly." Ten had a put on his mouth that Johnny kissed away.

"Are you always such a brat?" The elder had his hands on Ten's hips again. "Ready?" He asked for the second time.

"Yes." Ten murmured over his lips. A few seconds passed before he felt Johnny inside him. He went slow, probably knowing that he had only prepared Ten with two fingers and no lube. As if they were some kind of teenangers again. Ten repressed his urge to laugh, mostly because now Johnny was completely inside of him, and that felt amazing. "Holy shit." He said into Johnny's ear. "You can move." Ten let him know after a full minute.

Johnny went slow at first. So slow Ten feel as if he was tattooing his dick inside of Ten. And it felt amazing.

He keep on that pace for a while. This wasn't sex, this was making love kind of shit. Johnny was looking at him, kissing him sweet and slow. And Ten wanted to cry out of happiness, because it was the first time in a really long time he felt such a connection with someone. It was so intimate, so personal. His heart felt so light, beating so fast.

"Fuck." Johnny said from somewhere on his neck, leaving wet kisses over the marks Ten knew were there already.

"Faster." He murmured onto Johnny's shoulder, biting him there. He didn't want to, but couldn't contain himself either. Johnny was reaching right where he wanted, where it felt amazing.

Removing himself from Ten, not without having both of making some sad sounds, Johnny moved so he was now on top, riding the older. But Johnny didn't lay them down fully. Staying seated, their face close. They kissed first, before Ten started moving again. His dick was now getting friction from Johnny's abs, and that felt amazing, Johnny deep into him. Almost too much. Johnny was really doing wonders on him.

"You are so amazing." He heard the older said on his ear. "So hot."

That fueled Ten up, making him go faster, reaching for more of that great feeling he was getting. It hurted, his rim was stretching maybe too much, but it felt so good. Small whimpers getting out of his mouth. So amazing.

"Johnny." He breathed into the man's mouth.

He had to slow down when Johnny started kissing him, it was poor aimed, almost all tongue and no lips. But Ten didn't want it any other way, didn't need it any other way. Johnny's hands all over him, grabbing his ass, caressing his hips, his back, he was everywhere. But when Johnny started playing with his nipples he lost it.

"Oh." He let in a loud scream. Johnny laugh at him. "Fuck."

That must have turn something inside Johnny on, because ones of his hands went down, taking Ten's member and massaging it with the precum and sweat's help.

"Johnny." It was too much. The grabbed the elder' shoulders. Back arching slowly. Toe fingers curling. He needed to come, but he didn't want to, not without Johnny's license.

"Waiting for me?" The other asked. Ten could only nod. Eyes closed and mouth open. Johnny started licking him all over his face. That was so hot. "You can come, baby." It wasn't the pass but the pet name.

It was too much for him, so he let himself go, all over Johnny's hand, riding his high out while still somehow riding Johnny, wanting him to follow.

"Take it easy." Johnny told him, putting his big hands on his hips to make him stop. "You will hurt yourself." Ten was in a bliss, so he couldn't register much of what was going on around him, but he knew Johnny was kissing his neck sweetly and caressing his ass.

It took him a full minute to come back, but when he did, he started grinding against Johnny, who was still inside him. He couldn't exactly move because of the vicious grip Johnny had on him. But that didn't seem to mind the other much, because he looked just, if not much more, affected by this that when he was riding him.

Johnny must like it when Ten stretched his hair, because he left some muffled moans when Ten did so. It was amusing, discovering what Johnny liked. He wanted to know it all.

Ten took his opportunity to seat on Johnny's lap.

"Get up." Johnny said, trying to get Ten out of his lap, but Ten forced himself down on his dick again.

"I want you." Was all he had to said for the older to let himself go inside of him. Amazing.

"Shit." Johnny said after a while, going back to kiss Ten neck. Now that he was down from the thrill of it it was kind of ticklish. Johnny joined him on his small laugh. Kissing his lips once again. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at him. Ten took this time to get the sweaty locks out of Johnny's eyes.

"Perfect." Just to add after a pause. "Dirty."

"Just how I like it." Johnny hummed to himself. Letting his tongue go all over Ten's neck. "Let's go to the shower." Taking Ten out of his lap but not his arms, Johnny stood up, carrying Ten as if he was a koala to the shower.

Johnny made sure Ten was well cleaned, taking all his cum out of him. He treated Ten with such a care, as if he don't wanted to damage him in any possible way. And that made Ten broke down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Johnny asked as soon as he felt his sobs.

"Nothing." Ten denied, but that didn't seem to make Johnny any less concerned.

"Tell me. What did I do?" And Ten denied again with his head, hugging so strong against him.

"I just feel so good, I overwhelmed. Nothing is wrong." He end up confessing, there was no point in hiding it.

"Oh." Was all Johnny said, but he hugged Ten closer, and kissed his hair. "I feel really good too."

Ten smiled against his chest.

"Will you really live with me?" Johnny asked again.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thank to all the people that read this fanfic. It means a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoyed it <3


	4. Prologe.

Three months ago Ten was on his old house, because Johnny keep on insisting this was also his house now. Now he was on Johnny's bed, their bed, waiting for the man, who was God knows where doing God knows what, he didn't bother to ask anymore, already learned than the other will never give him an answer.

The kids -it was Saturday so Donghyuck was now here- were fast asleep on their room. When Donghyuck and Hendery finally meet each other, they became friends fast, and instead of sleeping on the bed his son has for himself, both of them insisted on Hendery sleeping with Donghyuck on the younger's room. It was cute, so no Johnny or Ten would say no to that.

One of the changes now that Ten was here was that the house finally started looking like a home. Ten asked Johnny for pictures of Hyuck when he was younger, and he got them framed along with some Hendery's photos, now they were hanged on the wall next to the stairs. In general, there was more decoration around the house, a few flowers, because Ten liked them and Johnny didn't seem to mind, kids' toys on the floor. Things like homemade food didn't count as decoration, but it still makes it feel the house was more like a home.

Ten was still working as a strippear, only he get to work less, he wasn't going to stop now that he was "almost married" as Jungwoo would say. He knew Johnny was protecting the club, so it was okay, and he liked to have his own money, because, even when Jungwoo keep on saying the leader was like his sugar daddy -he wasn't- Ten should be the one paying for all the necessities of himself and specially his son.

The door downstairs opened, meaning Johnny was home. Steps were heard on the stairs. A door opened, and Ten knew it was the kids room, Johnny liked to give them kisses before sleep. The door closed, then their bedroom door was open, a tired Johnny walking inside.

"Finally." He murmured, looking at Ten, that was on bed, with a smile big on his lips.

"Finally." Ten repeated, opening his arms, welcoming the other, who took a deep breathe.

"Hold up, going to take a quick shower." Ten rolled his eyes and moved his hand in a disinterested way before sending him another smile.

Johnny came out of the shower naked. Ten was still kind of amused by this, but he didn't want it right now, knowing Johnny must be tired, so he looked around.

"Rough day?" He asked when Johnny was putting his pajama pants on.

"Not really. Just tired of the dumb people I have to work with." Johnny said when he was already into the bed, on what Ten knew was his favourite place: Ten's arms.

"Stupids." The younger commented.

"Indeed. But it's okay. We will take care of them later. Another day, maybe." He said into the younger's chest, leaving some butterfly kisses there. "What about you. How was your day?"

"Good. We visited Jungwoo today because Hendery was missing him. Also went to the supermarket because the kids wanted to do pancakes."

They stayed in silence for a while, Ten waiting for Johnny to fall asleep while playing with his hair. He also knew he liked listening to Ten's heart, Johnny once confessed, it helped him to stay grounded.

"What do you think about getting a tattoo?" Johnny suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Here." Johnny said while caressing the skin on the younger's stomach. "A snake."

"Why a snake? Why not a dragon like yours?" Ten asked instead.

"Because-" Johnny said moving up, so he was face to face with the younger. "-dragons mean destruction, power, cruelty. And you are none of those. Snakes mean intuition, tentation, protection." The leader slowly listed. "And you, my sweet baby, are all those."

"Why not the tiger?" The other decided to keep on asking instead, trying to hide the blush that have started to form on his checks.

He have always been curious about Johnny's tattoos, the big tiger that took most of his back, the dragon on his right arm. There were also other tattoos, the date of Donghyuck's birthday under the name of the kid, a sun representing the child on his chest, the initial of what Ten now knew were Johnny's parents. Plus some other small tattoos he was sure he had seen on some other members of the gang, but not all of them, probably friendship tattoos. But the animals on his body were still an incognita to him.

"Because it would mean you are part of my gang, and I don't want that. I don't want you being related, by any mean, to any of my activities." Johnny answered caressing his check. "So what about the snake?"

"I like the meaning." Ten nodded slowly. "I will think about it."

"You are gonna be so sexy with the snake coming up your tight till it reach your chest." Johnny murmured more to himself than Ten.

"I never agreed. I only said I will think about it." He let Johnny know how exasperated he was by puffing. "And do you think I will get a tattoo so big as my first?" Ten hitted him on the arms, slightly, right over the tail of his dragon tattoo.

"Don't hit him. You gonna get him mad and you know what else do dragons mean?" Ten denied with his head. "Sex. Do you want him to attack you?."

"You are such a dork." Ten commented under his breath before kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt sure about posting this. but i think it's cute, so i had too! once again thanks for Reading this fanfic. now its officially done!


End file.
